


Impatient | Ben x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [40]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Dominant! Ben x Reader
Relationships: Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Reader
Series: Descendants Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Impatient | Ben x Reader

“Ben!” You whined, flopping over the arm of the couch in his office. He grunted in response, nose deep in his paperwork. All you wanted was for him to be nose deep in you. “Ben…” You whined, sauntering up to his desk. “(Y/N)…” He groaned, rubbing his temples. 

Ben stood up, grabbing some papers. “You know, if you would just let me work, I’d already be done and able to spend time with you.” He reminded you, heading out the door. “Be right back.”

You frowned as he left. You’d never felt so… invisible. You were heartbroken but it soon turned into anger. This was the same routine like it had been for two weeks. If he didn’t want to listen, then you’d just show him. 

You pulled your dress over your head and kicked off your shoes. Clad in just your underwear, you sat on Ben’s desk. You bit your lip nervously and smiled as the door swung open. 

“(Y/N), I thought you had left. I need-” Ben took a double take, eyes widening and raking over your exposed form. “Still here, honey.” You winked, leaning back on your hands. 

Ben blinked before letting out a small sigh. Your face fell, insecurity filling you now. Ben bent down and picked up your dress and handing it to you. “I’ve got a meeting with Dad and the guardsmen in 5 minutes.” He said shortly, walking to the other side of his desk.

You swallowed heavily and pulled your dress over your head. You slowly grabbed your shoes and turned to look at Ben who, to your disappointment, appeared to be avoiding looking in your direction.

“Ben…” You whimpered. He finally turned to look at you, his face unreadable. “C’mon, (Y/N).” Ben put his hand on the small of your back, half guiding half pushing you towards the door. 

“I’m sorry-” Ben held up his hand, cutting you off. “Just go back to my dorm. We’ll talk about this.” This sent off the mental alarms. Was he breaking up with you?! With one last gentle shove, you were out in the hallway facing a closed door. 

With a broken and anxiety filled heart, you walked back to Ben’s dorm. This was the worst walk of shame you’d ever had.

* * *

One anxiety attack later, you sat on Ben’s bed, waiting on him to show up. You had your knees tucked under your chin, staring off into space. 

The door slammed open, making you practically launch to your feet. Ben walked in, arms full of papers. You watched as he dumped them on his desk, pausing hunched over them.

You hesitantly walked behind him, biting your lip nervously. “Ben?” He stood up straight and turned to face you.

You squealed as he suddenly strode over to you and grabbed you by your shoulders. You shivered as he kissed your neck, licking and then blowing on it.

“You’re a fucking tease, ya know?” He growled, grinding his hard-on against you. “Ben…” You whimpered, only able to hold on to his shoulders. You nearly fell backwards as he attacked your lips, done with your neck. “Shut up…” He mumbled against your lips.

He began pulling you closer towards him, tugging at the zipper of your dress, letting it fall in a pool at your feet. You shivered as Ben’s eyes raked over you hungrily.

He grabbed your hand and tugged you over to the bed and fell on his back, pulling you to straddle him. “Do you know,” He thrusted against your clothed center, making your hips jerk rapidly. “How hard,” Another particularly rough thrust met you. “It is to cover a boner during a meeting?”

Your need was throbbing but that didn’t stop your giggles. Ben had a killer grip on your hips and your breath caught in your throat. “You’re gonna laugh?” He asked incredulously, a smirk on his lips. “You should be sorry.” He hissed. “Why don’t you show me how sorry you are?”

You looked at Ben who still had a smirk but you could see the worry in his eyes, that he was pushing too far. “I’m sorry.” You managed as sincerely possible, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently.

Your nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons and you helped him with your bra.

“Uh uh.” You grinned as he tried to run his hands over your boobs. You ignore his growl as you unbuckled his belt and he kicked his pants away.

You looked up and met Ben’s gaze. You smirked and winked at him before using your teeth to tug down his boxers.

You shrieked as Ben sat up, knocking you on your back. You lost your sense of direction as Ben flipped you on your stomach, propped up by your elbows and knees. “Fucking!” Ben yanked your panties down. “Tease!” With that, Ben sank into your heat.

You moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheets. Luckily Ben was still merciful and gave you some time to adjust. “You like to play that you’re big and bad but you’re just a needy slut, eh? That little stunt in my office? You would’ve just loved if I would’ve been fucking you when all my guardsmen showed up. Let everyone how needy you are.”

You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter with his words. “Fuck me then!” You snapped impatiently. Ben took those words to heart because he sat a trailblazing speed, not even caring that the bed frame was slamming into the wall. All you could do was lay there and take it. 

You were a moaning and drooling mess all over your pillow. You squealed as Ben worked a hand into your hair and tugged your head back. It stung in the best way. You knew you were going to be bruised in the morning.

Ben’s other hand left your hips and made its way to your clit, rubbing circles. Your hips jerked erratically, making Ben moan. “Fuck! Ben!” You screamed as you came, going limp into the bed. Ben was loosing rhythm as he got closer to release.

He let out on last shout before pulling out and collapsing next to you. You were both covered in sweat but you still cuddled up next to him. Your breathing evened out as Ben planted gentle kisses on your forehead and nose, eventually landing on your lips. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I love you.” He mumbled. You just shushed him and laid back down on his chest. You could talk later. But for now, you just enjoyed having his attention. 


End file.
